ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 234 (12th May 1987)
Plot Pauline receives a letter from Arthur in the post, he tells her he does not want any visitors or contact for the duration of his sentence. She gets upset over the letter. Dot is up and rearing to go as the day for her and Tom to swap properties arrives. Kathy offers Mary her flat for her and her mother, Edie Smith, to talk in when she arrives. Dot gets annoyed at Tom when he does not get up as early as she does for the property swap. Tom gets ready and the swap begins as Ian and Kelvin help move Dot's belongings into Number 25. Guizin tells Ali she cannot help but wonder if Mehmet is dead; Ali tells her he is not dead and he is confident Mehmet will return. Angie meets Pauline at the launderette. Pauline tells Angie that Sharon is not her responsibility and she can no longer live at their house anymore; Angie is convinced Den has set her up so he can have Sharon back to himself. Magda returns to The Vic and talks catering with Den. Edie arrives on the Square to see Mary and asks her for the whole truth. Debbie and DS Rich finalise plans for their engagement party at The Vic. Angie finds Den and promises he will not get Sharon; she tells him she wants her half of the money for the car and will then buy herself and Sharon a flat. Edie is confused about Mary's antics and tells Mary she had a good life with her family, but Mary says she could do nothing right. Kelvin resents Tony, believing he played a role in his and Carmel's break-up. Lofty raises with Michelle the potential for them to have a child together again, saying it will give Arthur something to look forward to, but Michelle says she needs time to think. Tom's belongings will not fit into the flat so he insists Dot stores them in her hall; Dot refuses and blocks his path. Pauline tells Sue she will get the Christmas Club money back when Arthur is released from prison. Ali gives Guizin a letter; it is from Mehmet and contains money and a note. Guizin gets excited at the realisation Mehmet could be returning home soon. Sue gets annoyed as she realises Guizin's children would move out if he returned. Edie meets Annie and says they will stay in a B&B together. Mary protests against the idea but Edie dismisses her protests. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Tom - Donald Tandy *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Tony - Oscar James *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs Smith - Eileen O'Brien *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") *Murat - Ediz Izzet (Uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Mary, I want to hear all of it. If you don't tell me, there's others round here who will.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes